


Laser Tag ~Riren~

by MayaGP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren Tricks Levi, IN YO FACE LEVI, Laser Tag, M/M, MY BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaGP/pseuds/MayaGP
Summary: Eren, Armin, and Mikasa challenge Erwin, Hanji, and Levi to a laser tag battle..





	Laser Tag ~Riren~

~Eren's PoV~

I ducked down right as a green laser shot over my head. My head peeked over the side of the wall as I crouched down. I slowly scanned the arena, heart pounding. I spot Mikasa as she shot her gun over the barricade. 

Her eyes met mine and I signaled for her to run over. I glanced around before giving her a thumbs up and she darted across the room. 

"Where's Armin?" I panted, slowly sliding down the dark wall. I looked at her and she leaned against the wall.

"Armin got shot by Erwin. Luckily, he managed to get Erwin too so it's an even fight." She replied. 

I sighed and stood, almost yelling out as a green laser just barely missed hitting me. "Shit! I think Levi and Hanji found us! Run!" I whisper-yelled, darting to a camouflage barricade. Mikasa had bolted to one of the sniper towers. I shot at someone, most likely Levi, and ducked down. 

I looked over the top and ran closer to the person. I jerked my head to the side right as Mikasa shot Hanji. I silently cheered as Hanji's sensor turned red and she walked off the court groaning loudly. I shot my blue laser at Levi but groaned as he dodged it.

Right as I was about to try again, Levi shot Mikasa. "Take that, brat." I heard him say and Mikasa sighed, walking off the court and heading to the lobby.

I ran closer to where Levi was and suddenly, we came face to face. I lowered my gun and slowly walked towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Levi closed his eyes and leaned forward too.

I smirked as I lifted my gun again, whispering "The Corps send their regards," and shot him on his sensor. His eyes opened and he looked at me, shock written all over his face.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, starting to chase me around the court. I shrieked and ran faster, laughing the entire time.

~Fin~

340 words, not counting this. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
